Why Is It So Hard To Tell You?
by RainbowAbstract
Summary: Nile's going out with Ginkga but someone else likes Nile but won't admit it, can the rest of the crew get him to tell Nile before it's to late? or will he never find out if his feelings are returned.
1. Chapter 1

**I couldn't really think of a title so this one will have to do.**

* * *

He walked the streets alone thinking about that one person, he shook his head to try and get the boy out but it was no use, the boy was embeded into his mind and there was nothing he could do to get him out.

The rain running down his cheeks, but there was more then that, he could feel the tears escaping from his tear ducts and running down his face. He kept walking, the moonlight guiding his way through the deserted streets as the rain showed no signs of stopping.

He better get back before the others get suspicious, he quickly turned around and headed back, failing to notice the shadow lurking in a nearby alleyway.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day the gang headed towards the bey stadium, the gand consisted of: Ginkga, Nile, Masamune, Kyoya, Benkei, Madoka and Kenta.

Nile and Kyoya had stopped speaking to each other after the Spiral Core had been vanquished and Hades Inc was burried in the dust along with their evil plot to take over the world.

Once they arrived at the staduim they were greeted by Yu and Tsubasa who had just came back from getting their beys fixed and were ready to battle with their newly repaired beys.

Once the pairings had been decided they each took a seat while the people who were competing would take their places on either side of the bey dish.

The pairing were:

Ginkga vs Yu

Tsubasa vs Nile

Masamune vs Kenta

Benkei vs Kyoya

Masamune and Kenta were up first. Each took their places and readied their launchers.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"LET IT-RIP" they shouted in unison.

The beys fell on the opposite side of the bey dish before clashing into each other, releasing their special moves and complementing each others abilities, but the battle came to an end very quickly with Masamune being victorious.

"Ok, next is Ginkga vs Yu" Madoka said before congratulating Masamune.

Ginkga and Yu took their places.

"Make sure to actually put up a fight ok Ginkgy. I don't want to win to easily" Yu shouted

"I'll promise a fight, but I won't promise that you'll win" Ginkga shouted back getting ready to launch Pegasus.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"LET IT-RIP" they shouted together as one.

The beys were released and their battle begun.


	3. Chapter 3

Kyoya couldn't stand it any longer, he walked out of the arena, he was just about to make a turn when all of a sudden a hand came out of nowhere and pulled him back. It was Benkei.

"Where are you going?" he asked with concern and worry in his voice.

"I was...just...getting some fresh air" Kyoya quickly said, it was the best excuse he could think of.

But Benkei could see right through the lie, he knew his friend well enough to know he wouldn't leave for 'fresh air' in the middle of one of his biggest rivals battles. Kyoya stood there waiting for a reply, but all Benkei did was lean against a nearby wall and fold his arms while staring at the ground.

"Kyoya, what's really wrong?" he said quickly looking over at him.

"I told you I...well..." he gave out a quick sigh before finishing his sentence "you wouldn't understand..." he trailed of making sure not to make eye contact with the older boy.

Just at that moment Masamune and Kenta also came out of the arena wondering what was going on.

"What's going on out here guys? You missed the battle between Ginkga and Yu, by the was Ginkga won. You better hurry before you miss Tsubasa and Nile's battle".

Kyoya went back into the arena to avoid any further questioning.

Everyone took their seats once again as the 2 bladers got ready and launched their beys as smoke filled the stadium.

As Eagle and Horuseus clashed into each other Benkei took notice of the way Kyoya was watching the battle, not taking his eyes off of the battle for a second. Benkei was well aware of the secret crush Kyoya had on Nile but he still had trouble trying to get him to admit it. The only problem was that Nile was already dating someone, and that someone was Ginkga.

After the incident with Hades Nile stayed in Japan and got to know Kyoya's friends a bit better, and it wasn't to long after that they all seemed inseperable. Later they all found out that after getting to know him Ginkga had a small crush on Nile, and not to long later they were a couple.

At the end of the battle after numerous explosions which gave Kyoya a headache the winner was Nile.

The only battle left now was Kyoya and Benkei's.

They both went to the stadium and readied Bull and Leone.

"LET IT-RIP" they both shouted as Leone and Bull collided.

"Leone, King Lion Tearing Blast!"

And with that Kyoya had won, it was amazing how quickly Kyoya had managed to defeat him. Benkei collapsed onto his knee's looking at Bull. He was just about to congratulate Kyoya but when he looked up he had already left.

Benkei picked up his Bull and headed towards the others, Nile and Ginkga had already gone home which made it the perfect time to ask.

"Are you guys aware that Kyoya 'like likes' Nile?"

The others looked up, some said yes and others just nodded, but they were all aware of it.

"Do you plan on trying to get them together?" Masamune asked

It was also made very clear that Masamune had a thing for Ginkga.

"Yes, but i'm going to need everyone's help" Benkei said before they all walked out of the arena thinking of a plan to somehow get the 2 together.

* * *

**I have no idea how i'm going to get Kyoya and Nile together also I don't know how I should make Ginkga and Nile break-up so this might be on pause until I think of a way, hopefully it won't be to long since i'm quite a creative person.**

**Please R&R :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Nile and Ginkga were relaxing at Ginkga's house on the couch just talking about random things.

"Do you like Kyoya?" Ginkga asked unexpectedly

Nile hesitated before answering "In what way?"

"Well, you know... love him?" before Nile could answer Ginkga said something else "I've seen the way you look at him and i've seen the way he looks at you. Your meant for each other and I understand if you want to be with him and not me".

Nile eyes widened "I-I guess that I like him that way but how do I know for sure if he likes me the same way?"

"He does like you that way, everyones noticed how he acts when he's around you even I have".

Nile stood up and walked over to the door, "Thanks for understanding Ginkga, I'm sure you'll find someone" Nile smiled before walking out the door.

* * *

Sorry it's so short, the next chapter should be longer :)


	5. Chapter 5

**ANimEisAweSOmE4400:**

Thanks for reviewing every chapter so far, it means alot and i'm happy that you like it :)

**Starfox 54:**

Thanks for the review.

I never really imagined Nile and Ginkga together either, I decided to pick them to be together because it's probably one of the least expected couples. But I have to admit I love Nile and Kyoya together :)

* * *

Kyoya was walking along the street deep in thought, why did he care so much about Nile?

Just at that moment he collided into someone which forced the other to the ground.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going" Kyoya said

"It's alright" the voice replied

That voice, it sounded so familiar. As Kyoya looked down to see who it was he was shocked. It was the person he'd been trying to avoid all day, Nile. He didn't know what to say, he put his hand out to help the younger up and he gladly accepted.

"So, where you headed?" Nile questioned

"Nowhere really" Kyoya responded

There was an akward type of silence as they walked on.

Kyoya didn't say anything as he was to afraid his emotions would take over, he took a quick glimpse of the younger, he was flawless, there was no scars, his hair was perfect and his eyes were worthy to drown in.

"Where are we going?" Nile asked

But instead of a reply, Kyoya grabbed Nile by the waist and pulled him into his body, he couldn't keep his feelings for the younger boy in any longer, he leaned in, their lips finally met. Nile was shocked at first but relaxed in his arms, wrapping his own around Kyoya's neck and kissed back.

They had stayed like that for about 5 minutes before Kyoya broke the kiss, both of them gasping for air as they just smiled at each other.

They walked on, neither one of them had any idea where they were going, but they didn't care, just as long as they were together.

But then disaster struck, a car was speeding towards them. Kyoya's first thought was to get Nile out of the way, but before he could do anything Nile pushed him which made him crash into a wall, he heard his bones crack but he was more concerned about Nile. He got up using the wall as support and looked over to where the terrible moment had just occurred.

There was Nile, lying there totally lifeless and covered in blood. Kyoya ran over to him quickly pulling out his mobile and ringing for an ambulance, he also rang Benkei and told him about the accident. His attention then turned back to his blood covered lover.  
He ripped of some of the material from his jacket and tied it around the seeping wounds trying to get the bleeding to stop.

The ambulance pulled up, which drew attention from all directions. Nile was loaded into the ambulance, Kyoya had also decided to tag along, after all it was partially his fault that Nile was in this condition.

* * *

**I finally know where i'm going with this, so the next chapter shouldn't take long.**


	6. Chapter 6

Nile had just gotten out of ICU, Kyoya had been by his side through everything.  
The doctors had also took a look at Kyoya, he had a dislocated shoulder and a broken wrist from when Nile had pushed him out of the way.

Nile's injuries however were much worse, he had a broken arm, broken leg, 4 fractured ribs and he was suffering from tremendous blood loss.

Everyone we knew had came to see how Nile was.

"Do you want anything?" Ryo asked Kyoya

"All I want is for Nile to get better" Kyoya stated

Kyoya was the only one left in the room, everyone else had gone to the cafe to get something to eat and drink.

Nobody knew about what had happened between him and Nile, and Kyoya intended to keep it that way at least until Nile was fully recovered.

Kyoya was looking out the window day dreaming when out of the corner of his eye he saw beautiful emerald appear, turning his head he looked at Nile who was beginning to wake up.

He sat up in bed, his eyes curiously wondering around the room.

"Where am I?" He said meeting Kyoya's gaze

"You're in the hospital. You got hit by a car" Kyoya muttered

Nile paused trying to recover the memory of the incident. Kyoya waited patiently as the memories flooded back into Nile's mind.

Before Nile could speak Kyoya pressed his finger against Nile's lips before whispering into Nile's ear "I just wanted to say thanks, you really did save my life".

Nile let out a smile removing Kyoya's finger "Your welcome" Nile smiled, trying to cover the pain that was rushing through his body.

As the clock turned to 3:30 the others walked in stuffed from their lunch.

"Nile buddy, your awake!" Benkei shouted

"It's good to see your better" Damoure stuttered

Realising the time they all said their goodbye's to Nile except from Kyoya.

"Aren't you going home aswell?" Nile questioned

"No, before you woke up I asked if it was ok if I stayed the night and they said yes"

"ok then, just as long as you don't snore" Nile joked.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Kyoya woke up first, he wasn't used to waking up to loud noises and nurses crowding outside in the hallway bragging about what they did on their days off. The smell of coffee and dead flesh filled the air, it was an awful type of smell but he managed to get around it. Kyoya turned to the small figure lying on the opposite side of the room. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep.  
Kyoya left the room to go get something to eat, he hadn't eaten since before the accident so he had starved himself for about 17 hours.

At the cafeteria he bought a bagel and orange juice and sat down to enjoy his mini meal, because there was no way a bagel and orange juice were going to fill him but it would do for now.  
He engulfed the food like there was no tomorrow, he then decided it was time to go back and see Nile, putting his rubbish in the bin he headed back to the room.

Upon opening the door he found Nile sitting up fiddling with the wires and tubes that were attached to him. From what the nurse had told him he was attached to a holter monitor,

Arterial Line, Electrocardiogram and 1 of the tubes was giving him fluid while the other seemed to be sending blood into his body which was kindly donated by one of those blood drives.

Walking over to the younger boy he grabbed his hands and put them to his side.

"I don't like them" Nile said gesturing to the wires and tubes

"I know you don't, but they'll help you get better"

Visiting hours had just begun and the first to arrive were Benkei and Damoure followed by Ginkga and Masamune and then everyone else.

"Is he doing any better?" Ginkga asked concerned

He would've asked Nile but it looked like he was busy trying to count the dots on the ceiling.

"He's doing better than he was, but he still isn't anywhere near 100%" Kyoya replied

They all looked back at Nile who was still attempting to count the dots, they couldn't really blame him, after all he was lying in a hospital bed all day with wires and tubes attached to him with a bunch of broken bones, so it was probably the only thing he could do without injuring himself further.

While they were all talking nurses and doctors were coming in constantly checking up on his progress, Kyoya could tell Nile was getting frustrated with all the activity going on around him. Nile had never been the type of person that liked a lot of attention.

Kyoya looked at the others noticing that Benkei was staring at him gesturing for him to go outside. He had a feeling that he should go outside, since he never really got that feeling he decided to go outside with Benkei trailing behind him.

Benkei closed the door behind them, he made sure that they were alone in the hallway and that the others couldn't hear them before he said anything.

"Is something going on between you and Nile?" Benkei smirked

Kyoya didn't say a word.

"There is isn't there!" Benkei cheered

"H-how did you know?" Kyoya queried

"I just do, so does that mean you 2 are dating now?" Benkei drawled

"I'm not sure, I didn't ask him..." Kyoya murmured

"Then you need to!" Benkei bellowed pointing at the door.

Kyoya walked back into the room and sat down beside Nile on the bed as the others got up to leave. When the others had left Kyoya looked down at the younger and smiled, the younger smiled back.

"Nile, do you remember what happened before you got hit by the car?"

"Of course I do, how could I forget"

"Well, I was wondering...would you like to maybe go out with me?"

Nile couldn't believe what he had just heard, he liked Kyoya the minute he laid eyes on him, and by liked I mean would crawl to the ends of the earth for him since it didn't look like he was going to be doing any walking anytime soon. But he never thought that Kyoya would like him back, at least he thought that before that blissful moment when they locked lips.

"Do you really mean it?"

"Of course I do"

"Then it's a yes!" was Nile's reply.

Kyoya smiled in delight, before 2 pairs of lips met for the second time. It was even more intense than the first, Kyoya's hand started to explore the Egyptians body, caressing his stomach. But the kiss had to end far to quickly for Kyoya's liking.

"When do you think I can get out of here" Nile asked

"Soon, but just concentrate on getting better, ok?" Kyoya whimpered

"Ok" Nile smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

***2 weeks later***

Nile had been released from the hospital and was now finishing his recovery at home. He was still nervous about walking and using his arm. He spent most of his time in bed watching the Beyblade World Championships on TV which had been recorded.  
Nile also seemed to be scared of going outside because he didn't want what happened to him to happen again, even though he had been the one that pushed Kyoya out of the way from the speeding vehicle.

Kyoya had tried everything to get the younger out of bed and into the wonderful world of the outdoors, but the answer stayed the same, no. He'd even tried getting the others to get him out of bed, but the answer was still no.

"We could always try forcing him out?" Ginkga suggested

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Kyoya snickered

"Challenge him to a bey battle?" Ginkga answered

"You know, that might just work" Kyoya pondered

"So who'll challenge him?" Ginkga ordered

"I will, I still haven't forgotten how I lost to him in the Beyblade World Championships" Masamune interjected

"Ok then, It's settled, Masamune will challenge Nile to a battle. Hopefully it'll be enough to get him outside" Kyoya said

They all headed back to Nile's house hoping that their plan would work.  
Bursting through the front door they went upstairs into Nile's room. He was lying on top of the covers flicking through the TV channels.  
Nile was fully aware of their presence, he knew why they were here. It was going to be another failed attempt to get him out of bed.

"Hey Nile, what would you say if _I_ the number one blader challenged you to a bey battle?" Masamune cheered

"I'd say...no" Nile told them for about the 100th time.

"Your just afraid that you'll loose" Masamune taunted

"No, I'm not but since you guys won't leave me alone i'm just gonna say yes, I am afraid to losing to the number 1 blader" Nile said in a sarcastic tone.

All they did was exchange looks, their plan wasn't working as good as they'd hoped.

"Let me try" Kyoya said shoeing everyone out of the room.

Kyoya was just about to say something when Nile interrupted him.

"Look, I'll go outside in my own time. You saw what happened and I don't want to take any chances. Leave me be and I promise I'll go outside when I'm ready"

Kyoya was speechless, but he also couldn't help feeling responsible, after all it should've been him lying in bed refusing to get up.

"Alright then" Kyoya smiled walking out of the room

Closing the door behind him he saw the others glaring at him.

"So? is he going to come outside?" Ginkga asked

"No, he said that he'll come out when he's ready. Let's just leave him for now, he did go through a lot and we should just try to be patient with him" Kyoya stated.

exchanging looks once again they all decided to leave and go to the bey stadium. Looking over the group they quickly decided who would battle who and they got ready to battle, it was decided that Damoure and Masamune would go first.

They launched their beys both crashing into each other. Masamune was being his cocky and over confident self.

Kyoya just sat there, he didn't care about the battle that was going on before him. He was to busy thinking about his young lover, remembering that horrible day like it was just yesterday, how Nile had put his own life at risk to save his.

A body shifted beside him, turning his head ever so slightly he looked to see who it was, and he couldn't believe who it was. It was Nile.

"What are you doing here?"

There was a slight pause before the other spoke.

"I said that I'd come outside when I'm ready, and it was starting to get really boring sitting in bed all day"

Kyoya couldn't help but hug him, he was just so happy to see him finally fully recovered from his ordeal.

"Nile! Your here!" Masamune shouted which drawed everyones attention away from the battle and onto the small Egyptian

"Yes, I got bored so I decided to see what you's were all up to" Nile stated

"Well, since your better, what would you say if the number 1 blader challenged you to a bey battle?" Masamune questioned

"I'd say yes, but where is he?" Nile grinned

"Very funny, _I_ Masamune Kadoya am the number 1 blader! And I challenge you to a bey battle!" Masamune boasted

"Ok, calm down" Nile looked down at Horuseus tightening his grip around it "I accept"

Taking their places at either side of the bey dish they launched their beys. Horuseus and Striker clashed, explosions filled the stadium while Masamune shouted countless cocky statements.  
This was the perfect opportunity for Nile to attack while Masamune was distracted.

Nile called upon his special move "Horuseus Mystic Soan!"

As the golden tags disappeared it was revealed that Nile was declared the winner. Masamune's reaction was exactly the same as it was the day he'd lost to Nile in the Beyblade World Championships.  
Once Masamune had calmed down he congratulated Nile, trying not to be a bad sport, Masamune then walked over to Ginkga. They'd both made it clear that they were dating. A small smile crept onto Nile's face, he had to admit, they were cute together.

Nile walked over to Kyoya.

"Congrats, you won!" Kyoya rejoiced, he'd always hated how Masamune thought that he was better than everyone.

"Thanks" Nile beamed

Nile wrapped his arms around Kyoya, Kyoya put his hands on Nile's waist and lightly kissed him on the forehead.

"I love you" Kyoya whispered into the youngers ear

Nile loosened his grip around Kyoya, deep emerald merged with beautiful blue "I love you too".

* * *

**...And done :D**

**I hope that you enjoyed it.**

**Wait...Did you say Soan?**

Yes, I did. To me it sounds more like Soan than Zone.

**Who was the shadow in the first chapter?**

To be honest, i haven't got a clue.

**Will you be doing anymore NilexKyoya stories?**

Yes, but right now i'm doing stories of them just being friends.


End file.
